Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.
24 września 2013 (ABC) 28 stycznia 2014 (FOX Polska) 3 marca 2015 (TVP1) 6 października 2017 (Showmax) |lata emisji = 2013 – obecnie |kraj produkcji = Stany Zjednoczone |język = Angielski |sezony = 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 |odcinki = 110 |kategoria wiekowa = |status = W emisji |twórcy = Jed Whedon Maurissa Tancharoen Joss Whedon |muzyka = Bear McCreary |produkcja = ABC Studios |reżyseria = Joss Whedon David Straiton Milan Cheylov |scenariusz = Jed Whedon Maurissa Tancharoen Jeffrey Bell Paul Zbyszewski |strona internetowa = Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. }}„'Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.'” – amerykański serial telewizyjny produkowany przez sieć telewizyjną ABC Studios. Fabuła serialu została stworzona na podstawie komiksów wydawanych przez Marvel Comics. Seria należy do franczyzy Marvel Cinematic Universe. Premierowy odcinek w Ameryce został wyemitowany 24 września 2013 roku na kanale ABC, natomiast w Polsce pierwszy epizod wyemitowany został 28 stycznia 2014 roku na kanale FOX Polska„Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.” pod koniec stycznia w Polsce, a 3 marca 2015 roku na kanale TVP1Już dziś „Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” w TVP 1. Drugi sezon został zamówiony przez stację 8 maja 2014 roku''Jesienna ramówka stacji ABC na sezon 2014/2015'' – premiera nastąpiła 23 września 2014 w Ameryce, a 14 października 2014 w Polsce. 7 maja 2015 roku, ABC zamówiło trzeci sezon serialu''ABC Renews 'Agents of SHIELD,' 'Agent Carter', który w Ameryce pojawił się 29 września 2015, zaś w Polsce 6 listopada 2015„Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” – 3. sezon w listopadzie na FOX. 3 marca 2016 roku, stacja ABC potwierdziła powstanie czwartego sezonu'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' Renewed For Season 4, którego emisja w Ameryce rozpoczęła się 20 września 2016 roku, a w Polsce 8 grudnia 2016 rokuGrudzień na FOX. 11 maja 2017 roku zapowiedziano piąty sezon serialu'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' Renewed For Season 5, który zadebiutował w Ameryce dwugodzinną premierą 1 grudnia 2017 roku na kanale ABCNYCC: 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' Will Have A Two-Hour Premiere on December 1st. 6 października 2017 roku cztery sezonu serialu pojawiły się w Polsce na platformie Showmax. Potwierdzono również pojawienie się piątego sezonu na platformie 3 grudnia 2017 rokuShowmax Polska, Facebook, 6 października 2017. Fabuła Sezon 1 Wkrótce po bitwie o Nowy Jork, Phil Coulson, agent organizacji T.A.R.C.Z.A., powraca do służby i powołuje specjalny zespół, mający za zadanie wyjaśniać dziwne i nadzwyczajne zjawiska oraz chronić ludzkość przed zagrożeniami, wobec których zwykłe służby pozostają bezradne. Wśród wyselekcjonowanych agentów znajdują się: superszpieg Grant Ward, mistrzyni sztuk walki i niezwykły pilot Melinda May, genialny wynalazca i inżynier Leo Fitz, biochemiczka Jemma Simmons oraz hakerka Skye, która niedawno zasiliła szeregi zespołu. Wspólnie ekipa Coulsona staje twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwami, które czyhają na całym świecie, między innymi z tajemniczą „Stonogą”, która ma w zanadrzu niecne plany! thumb|Karta tytułowa pierwszego i drugiego sezonu Sezon 2 Po pomocy w pokrzyżowaniu planów HYDRY, agent Phil Coulson zostaje mianowany na stanowisko dyrektora T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i powierzone mu zostaje zadanie odbudowania agencji. Agentka Melinda May ma za zadanie pilnować Coulsona, w obliczu tajemniczych rytów, które ten wyżłabia na ścianach. Grant Ward okazał się szpiegiem HYDRY, który zdradził T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. i teraz przebywa w zamknięciu z dala od świata i dawnych kolegów z zespołu. Pozostawieni przez Warda na śmierć w głębinach oceanu, Leo Fitz oraz Jemma Simmons, znaleźli sposób ucieczki z podwodnego grobowca, jednak nie wszystko poszło gładko. Fitz zapadł w śpiączkę i może już nigdy nie odzyska w pełni swoich sił umysłowych, co okazało się druzgocącym ciosem dla Simmons. Natomiast Skye, obecnie już pełnoprawna agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y., odkrywa swoje korzenie jako 0-8-4 - obiekt nieznanego pochodzenia - oraz fakt, iż jej rodzice uchodzili za „potwory”. Komu zatem może zaufać Coulson, starając się odbudować T.A.R.C.Z.Ę.? Sezon 3 thumb|Karta tytułowa trzeciego sezonu Pod przewodnictwem dyrektora Phila Coulsona oraz agentki Daisy Johnson, T.A.R.C.Z.A. podróżuje po świecie w poszukiwaniu kolejnych Nieludzi, osób o niezwykłych umiejętnościach, którzy zaczęli pojawiać się na całym globie w następstwie epickiego starcia z Jiaying i jej armią Nieludzi. Gdy Coulson z zespołem odkrywają nowego przedstawiciela tej grupy, T.A.R.C.Z.A. staje twarzą w twarz z inną organizacją, znaną jako ATCU. Jak się okazuje specjalna jednostka ma taką samą misję do wykonania: zapobiec rozpowszechnieniu się osób obdarowanych mocami. Tymczasem Grant Ward po śmierci swojej ukochanej Kary Palamas stawia zdezorganizowaną HYDRĘ do pionu i jako jej nowy przywódca odbudowuje dziedzictwo terrorystycznej agencji. Wkrótce na horyzoncie pojawia się nowe zagrożenie - morderczy Nieczłowiek Lash, którego priorytetem jest zabijanie swoich pobratymców, którzy nie są godni posiadania swoich mocy! Sezon 4 Ghost Rider thumb|Karta tytułowa czwartego sezonu W świetle Protokołu Sokovii i po wymazaniu HYDRY, T.A.R.C.Z.A. z powrotem została zalegalizowana i nie musi już działać w ukryciu. Ponieważ świat zakłada, że Coulson jest martwy, organizacja potrzebowała nowego dyrektora, będącego publiczną twarzą ugrupowania. Coulson sprowadzony został z powrotem do roli agenta i przydzielono go wraz z Mack'iem do wyśledzenia i potwierdzenia obecności wzmocnionych ludzi znanych jako Nieludzie. Próbowali namierzyć i schwytać Daisy, posługującą się pseudonimem Quake, która opuściła grupę i zaczęła działać samozwańczo, próbując odpokutować grzechy z przeszłości. Ale gdy świat twierdzi, że Daisy jest niebezpiecznym bandytą, który rabował banki i niszczył mosty, nowy dyrektor nie ma skrupułów, by powstrzymać ją na dobre. Robbie Reyes pojawi się z hukiem w życiu Coulsona i zespołu jako mechanik na złomowisku, który w mgnieniu oka może przekształcić się w przerażającego Ghost Ridera. Czy Robbie okaże się sojusznikiem czy wrogiem dla T.A.R.C.Z.Y. - podobnie jak cały świat? W międzyczasie społecznie niezręczny geniusz dr Radcliffe zaczął dopracowywać nowy, tajny wynalazek. LMD thumb|Karta tytułowa czwartego sezonu Niedługo po konfrontacji z Ghost Riderem, najdziwniejszym zjawiskiem z jakim do tej pory dane było im się zmierzyć, agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. nagle wplątani zostają w wir niezliczonej ilości nowych zagrożeń: anty-nieludzka grupa Watchdogs zyskuje wpływy polityczne dzięki senator Ellen Nadeer i jednoczy się pod kontrolą tajemniczego przełożonego. W międzyczasie, bez wiedzy agentów, Aida porwała agentkę May i podmieniła ją jej androidem L.M.D. Nikczemne plany Aidy względem May pozostają tajemnicą. Agenci HYDRY thumb|Karta tytułowa czwartego sezonu Po walce z szeregami Watchdogs, agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. rozpoczynają nową misję. Bohaterowie zostali podłączeni do wirtualnej rzeczywistości znanej jako „Platforma”, stworzonej przez doktora Radcliffe'a i Fitza. Budzą się w nieznanym im dotąd świecie - świecie, w którym nadrzędną władzę ma HYDRA. Co stanie się z zespołem, gdy będą musieli zmierzyć się z nowym otoczeniem? Jakich przyjaciół i wrogów napotkają? I w końcu, czy uda im się uciec i powrócić do swoich prawdziwych żyć? thumb|Karta tytułowa czwartego sezonu Sezon 5 thumb|Karta tytułowa piątego sezonu Agent Coulson i drużyna zbiegli z Platformy Aidy i przebudzili się w prawdziwym świecie. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że Aida stała się w pełni człowiekiem – posiadającym moce Nieludzi – z niebezpiecznym poglądem, głoszącym, iż z Fitzem u jej boku, będzie mogła zmienić świat. Po pokonaniu jej przy współpracy z Ghost Riderem, ekipa zaczęła świętować zwycięstwo, ale przerwał im tajemniczy mężczyzna, który zamroził ich w czasie. Następną rzeczą jaką widzimy jest Coulson na pokładzie statku... w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Coulson odkryje, że niektórzy jego przyjaciele z T.A.R.C.Z.Y. zostali zabrani razem z nim na statek kosmiczny. Gdy wchodzą w kontakt z mieszkańcami krążownika, staje się jasne, że coś poszło nie tak. Zespół będzie musiał poznać swoją rolę i pogłębić tę mroczną tajemnicę, aby naprawić to, co się stało. Obsada Aktorzy Produkcja * '''Twórcy:' Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, Maurissa Tancharoen * Scenariusz: Joss Whedon, David Straiton, Milan Cheylov, Roxann Dawson, Jesse Bochco * Reżyseria: Jed Whedon, Maurissa Tancharoen, Jeffrey Bell, Paul Zbyszewski, Brent Fletcher * Muzyka: Bear McCreary * Kostiumograf: Ann Foley Wersja polska * Wersja polska: SDI Media Polska na zlecenie Disney Character Voices International * Tekst: Marcin Bartkiewicz * Konsultacja: Paweł Kamiński * Lektor: Piotr Borowiec Odcinki Soundtrack Pełna ścieżka dźwiękowa serialu wydana została 4 września 2015 roku przez głównego kompozytora serialu Beara McCreary'ego. Nagrody i nominacje Ciekawostki * Dla ostatnich sześciu odcinków pierwszego sezonu i dwunastu ostatnich sezonu drugiego, Marvel przeprowadził akcję promocyjną o nazwie „'Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Art of Level Seven'” - w każdy czwartek przed premierą nowego odcinka pokazywano nową grafikę promocyjną, która przedstawiała kluczowe wydarzenia z nadchodzącego epizodu. * Roboczy tytuł serialu to „''R.A.G.T.A.G.”''Zdjęcie zza kulis odcinka „Człowiek za tarczą”. * ABC Studios potwierdziło, że seriale „Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” i „Inhumans” będą miały odcinek crossoverowy''SDCC: 'Inhumans' and 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' Crossover Confirmed''. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria * Most Wanted (anulowany spin-off) * Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: Slingshot (spin-off) Kategoria:Seriale